Once Upon a Love Story
by BeachGirl114
Summary: Isabella is the daughter of Regina the Evil Queen. She lives in New York. Her life I about to get a lot more complicated then she ever want it. What will she do once her boyfriend Killian Jones finds out, and what about him being a fairytale character as well. What dream did she step out of. I guess time will only tell.


_**New York Part One:**_

**Isabella POV:**

I was having a normal relaxing afternoon. This morning had been busier than normal. It was summer time so it was tourist season once again. I loved New York, it was very different than Storybrooke, Maine. That is where she was from, at least that is what people thought she was from. In reality she was from the enchanting forest you hear n fairytales like Snow White, Cinderella and many more. They were all true, of course they went by different names in this world. Take Snow White and Prince Charming (Prince James) for example they went by Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. Of course my mom told me they only found out recently that they were Snow White and Charming. I found it funny they always found each other no matter what was thrown at them. Anyway back to my day at hand. Thinking about the past year and what it was like for her.

It started when she got her first bakery called "Happily Ever After". You walk into and you think you were inside a fairytale story book. On the left wall looked like the beach with a cliff in the background looked to be water and waves, on the right wall looked to be a forest with little animals and on the back wall was a beautiful castle the princesses and princes would get jealous of. Of course along with that was about four bookshelves full of books ranging in many different things for fairytales to science books dealing with the oceans and astronomy, I also had books dealing with astrology. The bakery really did look like a fairytale. It was like a dream. This was what she wanted. When she first left Storybrooke, she was sad but knew in her heart she needed this. With her mom's blessing she left. She would always return when needed. She didn't really age like most people did, after she turned 21 she stopped aging. Which was weird but she did not mind. To have everlasting beauty was ok to her. She seen many of placing including England, Italy and France. They were some of her favorites and her pastries were based off them and had a whimsical look to them.

When she moved to New York City, she was told one thing she had to see was Broadway of course she did not know that the plays happen at night and they rehearsed in the day time. She caught them in rehearsing, and feel in love with one of the characters. The guy was playing Captain Hook. One of her favorite fairytale characters. When they asked her who she was and why she was there she explained the situation. She did not want to use her magic to get her out of it. That is what she normally did. The actor's invited her to stay when she told them she love Peter Pan and how she always thought Captain Hook was missed understood and had them laughing. The one who played Captain Hook introduced himself as Killian Jones. It was love at first sight for both of them. When they asked what she did she had told them for a while living off her mother's money. I mean she was royalty but she could not tell them that part, but now she had her own bakery in central part of New York City up the road from Broadway. She told them it was called Happily Ever After. Which they all decided they would do once it opened up. It was still being decorated at the moment.

After a month of living in New York she got the hang of things. It turns out Killian family had passed away when he was younger, both his parents died while sailing on their yacht in the middle of a hurricane and his brother passed away in a fire in California so he decided he would move back to the East Coast. When he asked about her family she told him her father was killed before she was born and her mom never wanted to talk about it, while her mom was a mayor to a small town no one ever heard of and just adopted a little boy about 12 now. He was adopted when she was about 10. She could not tell him that she was 20 when he was adopted that would look weird and she just wanted to feel normal for once in her life. They talked about what they dreamed of and what they wanted out of life. What their childhood was like and a lot more. She was falling dangerously in love with Killian she wanted to tell him the truth.

She had been living in New York for a year now. Killian show had been fantastic when she got the call from her mother. She looked at her phone and realize she was in trouble. Killian was in the other room using the restroom. He had no idea she was a princess of the enchanted forest or that her mom was an evil queen. He only knew the girl who was sweet and kind to everyone and did not know where she was once from or anyone around her. She looked at phone thinking she should answer it.

"_Hello mom. How are you doing_?" She asked her. Her voice was strained from not wanting to deal with her right now.

"_I am good Bella. I am calling to let you know Henry is on his way to New York with Emma if there is any chance you can help them with the task at hand_." Her mom Regina asked her daughter.

_"I guess but what part of New York, it is quite large and who is Emma_?" She asked her mom. Henry never had a nanny named Emma.

"_His biological mom. That is a long story but they are meeting you in Central Park in one hour. Please be there."_ Her mother asked her almost begged even.

"_Fine. I will be there for your sake and Henry's. I will just have to make an excuse to Killian we were supposed to have lunch before he went back for rehearsal today. He has a show tonight._" I told my mother and was not happy about this at all.

"_I knew I could count on you. Thank you so much_." She told her.

_"No problem. You just owe me. I love you, bye."_ I told her. I hung up the phone and saw Killian standing there.

_"I am guessing a rain check on lunch, then huh_." He told me, while he was smiling his eyes looked sad. I got good at reading people especially actors.

"_Unfortunately. Maybe I can bring something by for the group later along with my brother. That is if you want to meet him_." I told him smiling and trying not to laugh.

"_I would love that. See you later. I love you_." He told me, kissing me on the lips making me week in the knees as he grabbed his leather jacket and left the apartment that was above the bakery.

I went back to my closet and changed my outfit. The one I had on was a jean skirt with a silk green top. I changed into a pair of dark blue straight legged jeans, a dark blue satin tank top with my black leather jacket. I sat down putting on my black Italian leather boots that match my jackets grabbed my Prada bag that Killian got me, my keys and left. Just thinking what did my mom and brother get me into.


End file.
